Musi Party
by coolchic79260
Summary: Birthday Present for Blood-Thirsty-Goth the Musi come around for a birthday party but it turns into chaos Summary Sucks I know I can't write them very well


_A/N: This is a one shot for my friend Dani (A.K.A Blood-Thirsty-Goth) For her birthday. Happy Birthday Dani she owns herself and her musi and I own myself and my musi but I don't own any WWE or TNA superstars._

"Ok guys Dani and her musi are almost here so behave that means you Kurt." Said Carrie as she got ready for Dani's birthday party

"Hey!" Said Carrie's Kurt Muse

"Well your telling everyone to behave I just want you guys to know that there will be no alchol at this party." Said Carrie's Punk Muse

"You Suck Punk!." Said Carrie's Cena Muse

"I'm just saying thats all." Said Carrie's Punk Muse

"You know Punk I used to think you were cool till you tried to force your stright edge lifestyle on us." Said Carrie's Cena Muse

"If your stright edge life will be better for you." Said Carrie's Punk Muse as he walked off

"Guys I don't know about you guys but I'm sick of Punk and his stright edge lifestyle I thought getting him drunk at the new years party would work but it didn't." Said Carrie "Want to get him drunk again?"

"Hell yeah." Said Carrie's Cena Muse

"But he won't fall for the same tricks again." Said Carrie's Kurt Muse

"Oh it might trust me." Said Carrie "I'll have him watch me make the punch then when he is not looking Batista will spike the punch."

"Love that Idea." Said Carrie's Cena Muse

"Me too." Said Carrie's Kurt Muse

"All we have to do now is wait for Sting and AJ to come back from shopping." Said Carrie

"Why did you send them shopping again?" Carrie's Kurt Muse asked

"Because they don't come back with Porn." Said Carrie "Unlike you."

"But I learned my lesson." Said Carrie's Kurt Muse

"You always say that." Said Carrie

"But I did this time." Said Carrie's Kurt Muse

"You said that the last time too." Said Carrie "Now go help Cena with the decorations."

"Yes Carrie." Said Carrie's Kurt Muse as he went to help Cena

"HEY PUNK COME HERE!" Carrie yelled as Punk came in

"What is it Carrie." Carrie's Punk Muse asked

"Help me make the punch and NO I will not add alchol this time you have my word." Said Carrie

"Ok Carrie." Said Carrie's Punk Muse as they went to the kitchen and Carrie started making the Punch "Hey Punk get me the sherbet"

"Ok Here you go Carrie." Said Carrie's Punk Muse as he gave Carrie the Sherbet

"Thank you Punk." Said Carrie as she added the sherbet "Hey Punk why do you force your stright edge lifestyle on everyone?"

"Because I don't want them to throw away their lives away like my parents did it just hurts me to see the fans do that." Said Carrie's Punk Muse

"Not all the fans do that you know." Said Carrie

"I know but I just don't want the fans to do the same I care about them you know it may not seem like it but I do." Said Carrie's Punk Muse

"Ok then what was the point and that guy shaving his head then?" Carrie asked

"Shut up and make the Punch Carrie." Said Carrie's Punk Muse

"I knew it you don't have an answer." Said Carrie

Later that night Carrie and the rest of her Musi got ready for the party and they were waiting for Dani and Her Musi to Arrive and Carrie was getting her plan ready as she gave Batista the signal and he spiked the punch when Punk wasn't looking

"Thanks Batista." Said Carrie "That'll teach him a lesson this time I hope."

"If not we can trick him to get high." Said Carrie's Batista Muse

"Batista you know we can't do that we'll all be in prison." Said Carrie

"Good Point." Said Carrie's Batista Muse as there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it." Said Carrie as she answered the door "Hey Dani hey Dani's musi."

"Hey Carrie." Said Dani as she came in and saw the decoraction "Is this all for me?"

"Happy Birthday." Said Carrie and her Musi

"Thank you guys." Said Dani

"Aww anything for you Dani." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

"Well lets party." Said Dani

"Yeah lets Party." Said Dani's AJ Muse

"Hold on a minute Dani can I tell you and your Sting and AJ Musi something?" Carrie asked

"Sure come on guys." Said Dani as they went to another room

"Ok first off don't..."

"Don't Drink the punch." Said Dani

"How did you know?" Carrie asked

"Punk didn't learn his lesson the last time right?" Dani asked

"No he did not." Said Carrie "Look at it this way the more we do this the more we can't take him seriously when he gives his stright edge speeches."

"True." Said Dani "By the way where are your Sting and AJ Musi?"

"They're doing a favor for me." Said Carrie

Meanwhile

"Carrie owes us BIG TIME for this." Said Carrie's AJ Muse as he and Carrie's Sting Muse were baking Dani's birthday cake

"She trusts us because she knows we won't poison the cake." Said Carrie's Sting Muse

"Who would?" Carrie's AJ Muse asked

"I can think of a few people." Said Carrie's Sting Muse "Now was it Choclote with Vanlla icing?"

"It was Vanlla with Choclote icing." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

"No I'm sure it was the other way around." Said Carrie's Sting Muse

"No it was what I said." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

"We are doing it my way." Said Carrie's Sting Muse

"No my way." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

"My way."

"My way."

"My way."

"Look lets ask Carrie ok." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

"No way man if she finds out we didn't start the cake she will have both of our asses ok." Said Carrie's Sting Muse

"Lets do it half and half then one side with choclote and vanlla icing and the other side with vanlla with choclote." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

"How are we going to do that?" Carrie's Sting Muse asked "The Cake is going to have three layers."

"We'll find a way now lets fix this cake before Carrie puts us in a slash fic with someone we don't like." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

At the Party

"Hahaha Playing pinata is fun." Said Dani's Sting Muse

"Not when we're the pinata." Said Both Kurt Musi

"Shut up Kurts'." Said Dani's AJ Muse

"My Turn." Said Dani as she put the blindfold on "Hold on Sting can I borrow your bat?"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Yelled The Kurt Musi

"Here you go Dani." Said Dani's Sting Muse as he handed her the bat

"Thank you Sting." Said Dani as they spun her around a couple of times after that she started to hit her Kurt Muse first then Carrie's Kurt Muse then both of them that was the easiest game of pinata ever since the pinata were screaming and Dani's AJ Muse was taping the whole thing

After the game of pinata everyone just talked and drank soda or punch and the more the Punk Musi drank the punch the more they were acting a little weird

"Hey Punk did...did I ever tell you I love you." Said Dani's Punk Muse in a drunk voice

"I...I love you more man." Said Carrie's Punk Muse also drunk

"Aww man...what...what were we...uh...talking about again?" Asked Dani's Punk Muse

"I don't know man...uh...want to make out?" Carrie's Punk Muse asked

"Yeah...I guess." Said Dani's Punk muse as they started making out and without them knowing Dani's AJ Muse started videotaping them

"This is defanly going on Youtube." Said Dani's AJ Muse

"What is AJ doing?" Dani asked

"Problay taping Musi making out again." Said Carrie

"Oh its his hobby." Said Dani

"I'll be right back." Said Carrie as she got up and went into the kitchen "Hey guys hows the cake?"

"Its almost done." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

"Thats good." Said Carrie

"Is the Punk Musi drunk?" Carrie's Sting Muse asked

"They're making out." Said Carrie

"Holy shit that's awsome." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

"Don't worry Dani's AJ is getting it all on tape." Said Carrie

"Sweet." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

"Cake's done." Said Carrie's Sting Muse as he got the cake out

"Half and Half nice." Said Carrie as she saw the cake Dani will like it

"It has her favorite colors." Said Carrie's Sting Muse

"I see that let me guess you put vanlla icing on the choclote half and Choclote on the vanlla half right?" Carrie asked

"Yep we just need to put the candles on it." Said Carrie's Sting Muse

"I got them." Said Carrie's AJ Muse as he put them on

"Ok everything's ready." Said Carrie "Lets get the cake out there."

"Does this mean we're carrying it?" Carrie's AJ Muse asked

"Yes." Said Carrie as she walked out

"This is Muse abuse." Said Carrie's AJ Muse

"Shut up and Carry the cake." Said Carrie's Sting Muse as they walked with the cake

"Hey Dani I got a surpise for you." Said Carrie as she walked in the room

"What is it?" Dani asked as Carrie's Sting and AJ Musi walked in with the Cake

"Well what do you think?" Carrie asked

"Best...Cake...Ever." Said Dani

"Well everyone but the Kurts sing happy birthday." Said Carrie

"HEY!" Yelled the Kurt Musi

After everyone sang Happy Birthday Everyone ate Cake but the Kurt Musi because nobody likes them and the Punk Musi because they were making out untill

"Give us some cake." Slured Dani's Punk Muse

"No." Said Dani

"Come on...Come on...Come on." Said Carrie's Punk Muse

"You know what Punks your drunk go upstairs." Said Carrie

"Make us." Said Carrie's Punk Muse

"Now or else and you know what I mean Punk." Said Dani

"You....You know what we don't.....We don't have to put up with this." Said Dani's Punk Muse as he knocked over the cake

"My cake...Thats it Punks your fucking dead." Said Dani as she grabbed Sting's bat and chased after them but they did not get too far as Dani caught up to them and beat them with the bat "You guys are going to pay."

"Wait Dani we need them alive." Said Carrie

"Good point." Said Dani

"Lets make it look like they had a foursome with the Kurt Musi." Said Carrie

"And the Batista Musi." Said Dani "They're asleep so it'll be easy."

"Good Idea." Said Carrie as her and Dani dragged their Punk Musi to their room then brought the Kurt and Batista musi to the room as well and took off the Musi's clothes then ran back down stairs

"I can't wait till morning." Said Carrie

"Me nither." Said Dani

The Next Morning

"!" Screamed the Punk then the Batista then the Kurt Musi

"Guess they're awake." Said Carrie

"We're raped!" Said the Punk Musi

"You raped us!" Said the Batista Musi

"Should we tell them?" Carrie asked

"No let them figure it out on their own." Laughed Dani


End file.
